Unexpected Reality
by Anime Flower
Summary: Full summary inside....not the greatest plot or story.....helpful tips welcome.


Disclaimer: Characters owned by clamp, not me. I also don't own the main idea, but I don't own the alterations and stuff. There, now that that's over with….

Summary: Sakura is a girl who hasn't found a boyfriend yet….and it never mattered till now. Why? Because unless she has one, she has no excuse to say no to her mom's friend, who wants her to go with her son. Why does she want an excuse you may wonder, well let's just say her last memory of the guy isn't that great. A snotty-nosed, prankster who only knows how to bug people. Actually, mainly just her. And he doesn't even look that great either.

Idea came from a book I read at the library, hope you like the story.

Info on the characters:

Sakura and Syaoran are both 17. Tomoyo and Eriol are Sakura's close friends and Tomoyo is also her cousin. The couple is 21 years old, so even though there is a 4year age gap, they're still close friends.

* * *

Chapter 1

_Invitation to Sakura Kinomoto,_

_You are invited to attend Tomoyo and Eriol Hirigiizwa's Wedding. You are also personally invited to the reception that takes place afterward. You are allowed the invitation of a friend with you. The Wedding details are as follows. _

_Date: Saturday, September. 24th_

_Time: 12-3pm. _

_Place: Cherry Halls _

_RSVP to the bride and groom as soon as possible. Thank you and we hope to see you there._

'KAWAII! Tomoyo's getting married!'

"Sakura! You got your invitation now I presume?" her mother asked.

"Yup!"

"Well guess who you get to go with?"

"Who?" Sakura asked nervously.

"SYAORAN! Remember him? He's my friend, Yelan's son. You and he played together when you were nine. He's the same age as you. Apparently, they're coming back from Hong Kong, and they will be attending Tomoyo's wedding as well. They are related to the Hirigiizwas. And you get to go with him!"

"Who…." 'Hmm…when we were nine? Who can it be?' And then she suddenly had an image of a little boy with brown hair chasing after her with a garden snake. Then she had another image of him using the hose to drench her in cold water. And she finally had one more image before she realized who it was. It was an image of the little kid pushing her, making her land in dog… excess.

(A/N: well they have a very nice childhood don't they? I'm sure she really misses him now…ehehe. Then again it's my fault.)

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' But out loud she said, "You mean that snotty-nosed twit?"

"Sakura! He is not a snotty nosed twit, he is a young gentleman and you will treat him with respect when he comes here. Either way, since he knows no one else, you will go with him, unless you find someone else to take you. But seeing as how you have no boyfriend….."

'Better think of something fast… I know!'

(A/N: she just got an idea; well if this was a visual you'd see a light bulb above her head. And then you'd also see that the light bulb is broken, if you catch my drift, you'd understand where this is going…if not, just wait for the next few chapters…)

"Mom, you're wrong. I just got a boyfriend……yesterday. I would have told you, but I didn't think it was important…"

Of course her mom just took in everything…

"My daughter is so grown up! What's his name?"

"His name is…….KEN!"

"Well the family still has to approve of him, so bring Ken next week to the wedding shower. I'm sure Yelan will understand if I tell her. But you will still have to talk to Syaoran at least a little, alright?"

"Yes mum. No worries, everything is under control."

'Or far from it…' she thought. 'Great, now I have a week to find a 'boyfriend' named Ken and bring him to the wedding shower, and to the actual wedding itself which is a week after that. AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Why me? Well it's better to take an imaginary one than the snotty one….'

"Anyway mom, I'm going out now to work at the coffee shop."

"Sure dear, just be back in time for dinner!"

'Finally, I get to go to my only sanctuary. Even though I'm working there, it's better to hang out there than stay here and hear about the wedding, though I'm happy for Tomoyo. I'm just not happy for myself at this point.'

'I guess it's a good thing my mom said that anything I want, I should earn it myself. Or else I would never have gotten a job here; instead I'd be doing chores.'

(A/N: of course work seems like a chore, but hey she's getting paid for it. And at a good price too I might add.)

When she reached the coffee shop called Kero's Coffee Corner, (yah kero doesn't start with a c, but whatever…) her mind was focused on finding a 'boyfriend called mark'. In the end she just decided to tell her friend about it and ask if he could pretend for her. Even though he already had a girlfriend, she hoped he wouldn't mind. After all, he was only going to be pretending. The only thing he'd have to do was come and go and just act like their a couple. Nothing too intense or anything though, she'd never handle that and either would he. Just holding hands and maybe dancing. That's all that it would require.

So she decided to ask Yamazaki, her trusty friend that she had known since she was 14. Lucky for her, his shift was at the same time today as hers.

"Hey Yamazaki! I have a favor to ask you."

"Hey. Yeah sure what?"

"Umm well,………" and she told him the long story.

In the end, Yamazaki agreed, and she now had found her 'boyfriend'.

'Nothing can wrong now she thought.'

How sadly she was wrong.


End file.
